Your never alone, not when I'm around
by DeadToLove
Summary: another 1 shot. it has some Ignitus in it. Right after DOTD


Spyro and Cynder were heading back to Warfang after defeating Malefor. Suddenly Spyro had a flashback..

Flashback:

_"Draw strength from each other, and follow your heart. It will never fail you. Now go, go...GO!"Ignitus shouted and threw Spyro and Cynder from the bubble. Spyro and Cynder landed on the ground. Spyro looked behind him but Ignitus wasn't there._

_"Ignitus! NOO!"Spyro shouted. _

_"Spyro stop! It's to late. You can't do anything for him now."Cynder said gently._

_"N-No! He isn't gone!"Spyro protested._

_"Spyro, let it go!"Cynder pleaded._

_Spyro transformed into dark Spyro._

_"NO!"Dark Spyro yelled._

_"No! Spyro don'[t!"Cynder begged._

_"You can't stop me!"Dark Spyro yelled._

_"Your right. Only you can do that. Please Spyro. Don't do this."Cynder whispered._

_Spyro returned to normal and lowered his head. Cynder walked over to him._

_"We have to go on. He wanted us to."Cynder said gently._

_Spyro looked up at her a tear falling._

_"It wasn't supposed to be like this.....I feel so alone..."Spyro whispered._

_"Your not alone."Cynder said, and she pressed her cheek against his. _

End of flashback.

Spyro looked at Cynder struggling to stay in control.

_"_Cynder...I need to land." Spyro said.

"Ok."Cynder said quietly, knowing that he was going to loose control if he didn't. They landed and Spyro layed onn the ground with his face hid in his paws while he tried to get control again. Cynder put her wing over him.

"You ok?"She asked softly. Spyro shook his head no while he took deep breaths.

"Spyro, instead of trying to keep it in, let it out. I've got you."Cynder said gently.

"I-I can't..."Spyro said.

"Yes you can. Even the legend needs to cry sometimes."Cynder said. She saw that Spyro was choking back the sobs that threatend him, as he hid his face under his paws.

"Spyro?"She asked. He was trembling harder and the sobs were almost free.

_1st flashback:_

_"I can't Ignitus...I just learned what I am."Spyro said. Ignitus leaned down._

_"You can Spyro, you can. You are a purple dragon, a very special creature."Ignitus said gently._

_End of 1st flash back._

_2nd flashback:_

_"I know what you are thinking Spyro, have no worry young dragon, we'll make it."Ignitus said._

_"I don't understand. Malefor is about to destroy everything..but you seem so calm."Spyro said._

_"I don't imagine Malefor would expend all this effort, if he did not feel threatened."Ignitus said._

_"But why should he?"Spyro asked._

_"Throughout our history, there is only known to have been two purple dragons. Like Malefor, your powers go far beyond what you can imagine. He knows this. Malefor could have accomplished anything, but instead chose evil and the world has been in chaos ever since. Your existence is nature's way of balencing itself." Ignitus explained._

_"But the ancestors thought Malefor was going to be different. They believed in him. And look what happened." Spyro protested._

_"Malefor draws his powers from destruction. Destruction, is the only way he knows, Spyro." Ignitus said gently._

_"Why should I be any differnet?"Spyro asked._

_"Because I know you, and your heart would not allow it. Because I believe you are destined for great things, to bring about a new age. An age of peace. And I do not see, what role destruction, will have in that age."Ignitus said._

_End of 2nd flashback._

Spyro's sides were heaving by that point. And Cynder noticed.

"Spyro..."Cynder started. Then Spyro exploded. The sobs burst from him, shaking him violently as he tried to gain control.

"Spyro I wouldn't try. Not like this."Cynder said. Spyro pressed his face into the ground. His moans and sobs were voilent, shaking him until the tears actually began to flow. Cynder held him close to her.

"Easy...easy..."She said quietly. 'Why didn't I let him cry alone? I'm probably only making it worse for him.'Cynder thought. But then she noticed Spyro was clinging to her. His head was against her chest as the tears flowed from his eyes, his eyes closed tightly.

When he finally stopped, Cynder asked,

"Better?"

"Better then it was."He said.

He got up and she followed him. He walked for a little ways., then turned.

"Hey Cyn?"Spyro called back to her.

"Yeah?"She asked.

He smirked at her and said, "I love you too."

Cynder stood there shocked as he took the sky laughing.

She noticed he was flying away and she yelled after him, "Wait for me!" And took to the sky and beat her wings to catch up.

~Fin~

**Personally, I thought the ending was cute but the rest sad. I had to listen to the video on youtube to get the darkness descusion between Spyro and Ignitus. I thought I'd throw in some memories to show how I think Spyro felt but yeah, that's just me :) anyway i'm writing by hand a dif version of this and if you want I'll give you a preivew of the other version. Just lemme know :)**

**~Cloez rawr~**


End file.
